


Peppermint

by notaredshirt



Series: 25 Days of Prompts 2012 [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaredshirt/pseuds/notaredshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenage boys and schnapps</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peppermint

**Author's Note:**

> written for dreamingbackwards

“More- No, that’s not- Yeah, like that.” Snatching the mug out of Finn’s hands, Puck stuffed it under his nose and inhaled. His mom had brought peppermint schnapps home from the store, probably to make her booze haze a little more festive, and Puck had lifted it the first chance he’d had.

“Hey! That was mine, man.” Finn tried to snatch the mug back, but Puck jumped off the bed, licking the spiked hot chocolate off his hand when it sloshed over the side. As Finn clambered after him, Puck chugged half of it down then licked the rim of the mug, smacking his lips as he held it out to Finn.

“Your turn,” he said, smirking wickedly at Finn’s disgusted face when he took the mug anyway.


End file.
